hannabarbera_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranger Smith
'''Ranger John Francis Smith (originally voiced by Don Messick) is a fictional character in the Yogi Bear cartoon series. Character A former US Army soldier, he is the serious and stern authority figure in Jellystone Park, in contrast to the antics of the troublesome Yogi, and he greatly disapproves of Yogi's picnic basket thievery, mainly because it repels parkgoers and creates a lot of extra work for him. In the original Yogi Bear shorts on Huckleberry Hound, a different and unnamed character that would evolve into Ranger Smith had a much different appearance, looking older and with a white mustache, though his voice was the same. Even after his trademark appearance had been established, Ranger Smith's design was notably inconsistently drawn throughout each episode of "The Yogi Bear Show". In one episode, he appears as his young self, but this is may be his first actual encounter with Yogi as he doesn't appear to recognize him and refers to Yogi as "that bear". Ranger Smith is sometimes very friendly with Yogi; in other episodes, he wants nothing more than to send Yogi away to the zoo. The attitudes of the Ranger towards Yogi usually parallel Yogi's behavior; if Yogi is up to mischief, then Smith wants to be rid of him; if Yogi is trying to behave himself, the ranger will often be supportive. There seems to be a deep down, if not grudging respect for Yogi. Although the two have a somewhat antagonistic relationship, if serious trouble were to befall one of them, the other, usually attempts to rescue him. They also have a long-running friendly rivalry. Ranger Smith genuinely likes Boo-Boo, because Boo-Boo always tries to stay out of trouble, unlike Yogi. Messick served as narrator for the Yogi Bear episodes, using his natural voice for both the Ranger and the narrations, implying that the Ranger himself was narrating. In one episode, Ranger Smith clearly states that his first name is Harold. History Ranger John Francis Smith, A former US Army soldier, he is the serious and stern authority figure in Jellystone Park, in contrast to the antics of the troublesome Yogi, and he greatly disapproves of Yogi's picnic basket thievery, mainly because it repels parkgoers and creates a lot of extra work for him. In the original Yogi Bear shorts on Huckleberry Hound, the then-unnamed character that would become Ranger Smith had a much different appearance, appearing older and with a white mustache, though his voice was the same. Even after his trademark appearance had been established, Ranger Smith's design was notably inconsistently drawn throughout each episode of "The Yogi Bear Show". In one episode, he appears as his young self, but this is apparently his first actual encounter with Yogi as he doesn't recognize and refers to him as that bear. Ranger Smith's relationship with Yogi seems to change with every episode. Sometimes he's very friendly with Yogi and was even reluctant to send him to a zoo in one episode; in other episodes, he wants nothing more than to send Yogi to the St. Louis Zoo. The attitudes of Ranger Smith towards Yogi often seem to parallel Yogi's behavior; if Yogi is up to no good then Smith wants to be rid of Yogi, but if Yogi is trying to do the right thing, the ranger will often be supportive. There seems to be a deep down if not grudging respect for Yogi. Although the two have a somewhat antagonistic relationship, if serious trouble were to befall one of them, the other, out of sheer guilt, usually attempts to rescue them. They also have a long-running friendly rivalry. Ranger Smith is usually Boo-Boo's friend, because Boo-Boo always tries to do the correct thing, unlike Yogi. Yogi, for example, steals picnic baskets and doesn't even feel guilty about it. Messick served as narrator for the Yogi Bear episodes, using his natural voice for both the Ranger and the narrations, implying that the Ranger himself was narrating. In one episode, Ranger Smith clearly states that his first name is Harold. In 2010 Yogi Bear Ranger Smith are always fail in love with Rachel Johnson Together they join Yogi and Boo Boo to saved Jellystone from Mayor Brown. In Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!, Ranger Smith to transfer Yogi to San Diego Zoo then Cindy has a wished to the zoo be with him, but was a big problem Ranger Smith sent Cindy to the St. Louis Zoo Boo Boo trying to stop her but she can't hear him, then the next Yogi has to go see Ranger Smith that Cindy is missing Smith think notice he at Jellystone, Smith angry at Yogi he don't know to sent him to the zoo but he going back, but Yogi locked Smith in the Yogi says sorry to do this but he finding his girlfriend needs him. after Yogi and Boo Boo are gone to rescue Cindy Ranger Smith decides to let them find their way home. after Yogi, Cindy and Boo Boo are stuck on the building at New York City Ranger Smith and Ranger Tom saw Yogi, Boo Boo and Cindy on the TV so he decides to pick them up in a helicopter. at New York City Yogi, Cindy and Boo Boo wakes up they saw Ranger Smith on the helicopter to have a ride on their way back to Jellystone Park Ranger Smith apologize to Yogi, Cindy and Boo Boo to be sent them away to the zoo he be in trouble with the commissioner but the commissioner tells Smith he knew was be the chief ranger. In Yogi the Easter Bear Ranger Smith to transfer Yogi to the Siberian Circus, he has to tell his boss the Supreme Commissioner finds out there's no Easter show he ship off to Siberia along with Yogi, But Yogi and Boo Boo to go and the Easter Bunny to the Easter Jamboree, Ranger Smith thanked Yogi to saved the Easter show and Smith forgive him to stay in Jellystone with his friends. In The New Yogi Bear Show Ranger Smith's evil twin brother Slippery Smith appears along his new girlfriend. In Yogi's Treasure Hunt Smith along Yogi and his friends to get the treasure. In Yogi's First Christmas Ranger Smith take Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie, and Doggie Daddy are on way to the Jellystone Lodge he saw Yogi, Cindy, and Boo Boo are in the Lodge on his first Christmas. In Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears Ranger Smith and his assistant Ranger Roubideux to catched Yogi but that not him it's only Yogi's girlfriend Cindy Bear, after Yogi and Boo Boo is at Planet Daxson Ranger Smith tell the park rangers everything is an okay Smith knows there no sigh of Yogi and Boo Boo now Cindy really missed her friends and got happy spring but he made a big trouble Yogi and Boo Boo are back and he locked them but he saw Yogi and Boo Boo are turned into clones and he locked himseif. after the real Yogi and Boo Boo are return to planet earth Ranger Roubideux and Cindy arrives at the Ranger station Smith tell Cindy to need help he got 3 Yogis and Boo Boos the only telling her where is the real Yogi and Boo Boo and he was having a nightmare. after Yogi, Cindy and Boo Boo are saving Jellystone Park Smith be in trouble by the commissioner Yogi and his friends to get rid the clones of Yogi and Boo Boo and Smith thanks to Yogi to saving the park! Appearances * TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Rangers Category:Yogi Bear characters